deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Goro Majima vs Kurtis Stryker
Intro Wiz: Today we got a crime boss fighting a cop. Boomstick: Goro Majima, the head of the Majima family. Wiz: Going up against the fighting cop fron mortal kombat, Kurtis Stryker. Boomstick: Hes Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And its our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win a Death Battle! Goro Majima Wiz: Most of Goro Majima's history is unknown and the most that we know is that he talked to Saejimma about a hit against the Tojo clan. When he was called and told not to come he ignored the caller, Shibata. Shibata summoned a group of people who attacked Goro Majima eventually was chained where Shibata stabbed his eye. Boomstick: Goro Majima is pretty strong as he has bashed signs poeples overs head, he kicked a guy making him flip 270 degrees, he can kick a guy off a railing and he can scale to Tagia Saejimma who broke concrete. Wiz: Speed is something he is pretty got at has he can do a standing bicycle kick, run up a wall to do the same thing, he shot a guys hand before he could punch him, and he dodged a suppressed pistol at close range. Boomstick: Durability is something Goro Majima is great with as he survived getting a baseball from a baseball launcher shot into his head, he survives a sauna falling onto him, he survived getting his head smashed into a metal railing. All this could be because of his insanity. Wiz: His weapons usually contain of a tanto which is kinda like a small sword knife and a baseball bat but anything he can get he can easily use as a weapon. Boomstick: Goro is skilled in some martial arts like the thug style. The thug style is a mix of martial arts and street fighting using agile attacks to combo his opponent Wiz: Next is the Brute style. Its when Goro uses more of his brute strength with a baseball bat or anything like that as he said himself that with that style he is more effective then what he can do with a sword. Boomstick: His third style is the Breaker style. Goro uses a mix of martial arts and break dancing of all things where he spins with rapid hits to his opponent and it usually stuns the opponent. The last one is the mad dog style which is a mix of both where Goro uses the weapon expert part of the brute style, the swiftness of the thug style, and the the weird fighting style of the breaker style. He uses his Tanto with this style. Wiz: The only thing that can be used as a weakness is that he is missing an eye and he is insane. Kurtis Stryker Wiz: Kurtis stryker in the old timeline was in charge of controlling a city of over one hundred people during Shao Kahns invasion of Earth Realm during mortal kombat 3. Suddenly before his eyes he relied he was the only one left in the city as Shao Kahn took all of the souls in the city except for Stryker of course. Stryker was chosen by Raiden to help fight off the invasion of earth realm. Stryker joined the earth realm worriors and helped in fighting back earth realm. Fast forwarding to Mortal Kombat Armageddon Stryker had only one possible kill as he tosses Kabal off the pyramid of Argus. Soon after Stryker was killed by Kano. The new timeline is kinda the same but stryker is with his partner, Kabal. The two were looking for any problems and they found one named Reptile. Reptile managed to incapacitate Kabal before fighting Stryker. Stryker beat reptile and he soon was looking at Kintaro with the now up Kabal. Boomstick: Being a cop should mean he did have to go through the normal police training. In strength Stryker has fought Kintaro after his fight with reptile. Kintaro survived a nuke dropped by Kano in the mortal kombat x comic and he survived it showing just how durable he is but back to Stryker. Wiz: In speed Stryker can scale to reptile who dodged Kabals and Strykers bullets when he was crawling up a building. Durability is the same as his strength as he probably took hits from Kintaro. Boomstick: In the weapon department Stryker has two pistols, a nightstick, taser, stun gun, grenades, a machine gun, a flash light, and he uses a bomb in one of his fatality. Stryker is great at using his nightstick with his martial arts and he is skilled in Hua Chuan. He can use both martial arts he uses and he can cambo them into each other. Wiz: Stryker doesnt have any weaknesses besides he is a human. Pre fight Wiz: Now that our combatants are set its time to settile this debate once and for all! Boomstick: Its time for a Death Battle! Fight! Stryker walks around the streets of Japan minding his own business. Suddenly out of an ally 5 thugs walk to Stryker holding a baseball bat, a knife, and a gun with the other two with only using their fist. Stryker: Police brutality, coming up! The thugs run at Stryker going to attack him. Stryker easily knocks down the two thugs without weapons. Coming out of no where Goro Majima kicks the other thugs away accidentally kicking the thug with the knife off a near by bridge. Stryker watches as the thug falls to his death, Goro Majima: Whoops didn't mean to do that. Goro Majima walks away but he is stopped when Stryker holds his nightstick to Goro blocking him. Stryker: I can't let you leave. Goro Majima: Um why? Stryker: You are under arrest? Goro Majima: For what and you don't look like any of the cops i beaten up around hear? Stryker: Well murder of that one thug and as- wait what was the last part. Goro Majima: Shit! Stryker: I can tell you are not going away easily. Fight! FIGHT! Stryker goes to smack Goro Majima in the chest with his nightstick. Goro Majima takes the hit and he bicycle kicks Stryker into a near by building wall. As Stryker gets out of the building through the wall and he sees as Goro Majima picks up a baseball bat from one of the knocked out thugs. Goro majima runs at Stryker swinging the baseball bat at Stryker. Stryker gets hit and he gets knocked into the building and into a room. Goro majima walks in and he sees its a hotel. He looks at the scared person working at the hotel. Goro Majima: Room for 2 please. Stryker pulls out his guns and he shoots at Goro Majima. Goro Majima danced to dodged all of the bullets. Running out of ammo Stryker tosses the two guns at Goro Majima. Goro easily dodges the guns. Stryker runs at Goro Majima using is flash light to blind Goro Majima. Goro Majima falls to his knees and Stryker uses his nightstick to hit Goro Majimas skull breaking it. Stryker swings his nightstick around to smash it into Goro Majimas jaw breaking it. Now pulling out a taser to replace the nightstick. Stryker shocks Goro Majima with the taser knocking Goro Majima back into a wall. Goro gets out of the wall and he holds tight to his baseball bat. Stryker walks off tossing a grenade at Goro Majima. Goro Majima smacks the grenade back at Stryker. The grenade lands in front of Stryker. It explodes knocking Stryker into Goro Majimas bat swing, Stryker flys into one of the hotel rooms. Goro tosses the baseball bat to the side and he walks outside to pick up the gun one of the thugs had. Stryker gets up and he rubs his head. Stryker: God this is going to be tough. Goro Majima walks into the hotel room and he shoots at Stryker. Stryker dodged the bullets and he shoots at Goro majima with his machine gun. Goro runs out of the hotel room and he runs into a different room. Stryker walks out of the room he was in and he kicks down one of the room door. A purple Goro Majima turns to Stryker. Stryker shoots at Goro Majima and he disappears after a few shoots. Stryker kicks down the other door to see another purple Goro Majima. After Stryker kicks down the other doors shooting the purple Goro Majimas head. Stryker sighs kicking down the last door and he sees the real Goro Majima. Stryker starts to shoots at Goro but hes out of ammo. Stryker: Shit. Goro Majima shoots at Stryker knocking him down and knocking his machine gun away, Goro pulls out his tanto and he stabs Strykers eye. Goro Majima laughs rapidly stabbing Strykers chest killing him. KO! It shows Goro Majima walking off from the hotel room with the camera turning to stryker who is tied up in white and red bedsheets. Reason Wiz: Well lets explain. Boomstick: Stryker might of been stronger (I have seen the kintaro bomb calc go from small building and mcb) and maybe more durable (Bomb thing again) but they were equal in speed. With that and Goros strange martial arts that Stryker hasn't seen it would help Goro win. Wiz: With the speed Goro was a bit faster as when reptile dodged bullets he was a far-ish away as Goro dodged it from nearly point blank. Boomstick: Weapons goes to Stryker most of the time as Goro doesn't really bring much weapons but he totally can use the enviorment to maybe equal out the weapons catagory. Wiz: With Goros weapons like hit Tanto would kinda equal strength and durability (if it isn't already) with the durability for punching for stryker being different from stabbing damage. Stryker being human would make him vulnerable from to stabbing and bullets. Boomstick: Goros tornado move and clones would confuse or stun Stryker and Goros other forms of martial arts could also stun Stryker. Wiz: With the strength, speed (Maybe durability still don't know how strong the bomb really is), form of martial arts the winner is Goro Majima Next time! Foxys vs the foxy pirates https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eCABC4VomoU vs https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TFeS_zrBJLc Every fnaf foxy (Minus fnaf world) vs The Foxy pirates! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Cop vs. Robber' themed Death Battles' Category:Fistfight Category:Sword VS Gun themed fights Category:Gamehost0007